Last Resort
by KwaiiKow
Summary: Quatre........................................................


Last Resort  
  
/Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm  
  
Bleeding  
  
I've reached my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm  
  
Bleeding\  
  
Quatre sat on his bed, once again, staring at the ceiling and thinking. (What am I still doing here? The wars are over everyone has left. except Duo. He had no where to go so he's staying with me, why did I even offer? Oh yeah I remember I'm mister happy go lucky Quatre. The little innocent sweet PINK WEARING Quatre. Why do I even wear pink again? Oh yeah I know, because when you wash the blood out it turns light pink so if I wear pink than they'll never know I'm not so innocent. Maybe a few more slices wouldn't be so bad, maybe then I'll feel better. When the war was happening I had atleast something in my life that helped but now there's nothing.) Getting up he dug through his dresser drawer and pulled a small box out of the bottom before sitting back on the bed. Opening the top it was full of shiny pieces of metal, some were rusted from being so old and others were stained with blood but some were brand new and still sharp pulling out one of the newer ones he sighed and set the box down next to him. (I hate breaking in these new ones, there so. painless but still it gets the job done. What would you think of me now Trowa?) He rolled up his sleeve to his elbow before setting the blade to his skin.  
  
/Do you even care If I die bleeding Would it be wrong Would it be right If I took mylife tonight Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight And I'm contemplating suicide/  
  
(Trowa. there's another thought and problem all together. Why did you have to steal my heart away when all I wanted was peace not heartache. When we met I was so sure you would turn into an enemy and you did, the enemy of my heart. Maybe Heero is right I am too soft, I took pitty on those soldiers from Mariemaia and I hated the war but actually I didn't I loved the war because I was close to you and now I'm nothing but a poor rich boy with no parents and a friend who's nuttier than peanut better, the crunchy kind. It's my favorite, the only thing I like. except the peanuts get stuck between your teeth, okay there's nothing I like. Not my world not my reflection not my life.) He placed three long cuts on the inside of his right arm and watched as a small amount of red liquid escaped but it didn't make him feel any better. It just bled so he made more.  
  
/Cause I'm losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine/  
  
(Duo. you're always so happy, so upbeat and on the right track. I wish I were like you, there's something he would never believe that I want to be like him. Just to be normal no obligations no family name to live up to and no heart that isn't truly yours but traveling in a circus oblivious to how you feel.)  
  
\I never realized I was spread too thin Til it was too late And I was empty within Hungry Feeding on chaos and living in sin Downward spiral Where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother No love for myself No love for another Searching to find a love on a higher level Finding nothing but questions and devils/  
  
(I'm too perky and always optimistic. How do I stand myself? How do they stand me? I craved those wars and never realized it till I had to blow up sandrock, god I miss him he was like a part of me that I'll never get back. Of course I'll never get my mother back either, actually she's not even my mother I'm a tube baby after all. Technically I had no family in the beginning or a home but that's what the battle field became, my home and my friends my family but Trowa. he's more than that but I'll never get him because he's out of reach for me I'm just Quatre poor. little. defenseless. Quatre.) He placed another cut in his arm with each word they got longer and deeper until his arm was nothing but red.  
  
\Cause I'm losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright Nothing is fine/  
  
Quatre layed back on the bed before hearing a familiar voice and the door open. "Hey Quat I was thinking pizza for dinn. Quat?" Duo ran over to his friends side and looked at him wide eyed before taking off his over shirt and wrapping it around Quatre's arm. Running ito the hallway he called 911. Quatre looked at his arm groggily before tears began spilling down his cheeks in oceans. Duo ran back in the room and crawled up in the bed next to him before taking his hand in his. "Everything will be alright Quat, it'll be fine you'll see." He whispered still in shock of what he found and trying not to cry himself but not having any luck.  
  
\I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I can't go on living this way/  
  
(Duo. please just kill me and let me die now so you don't have to put yourself through the pain of seeing me do this again. I didn't want you to find me like this but you did and now look what I've done to you, I'm so sorry Duo but I must ask you a favor.) Slowly Quatre raised his head lightly and gripped Duo's hand before whispering to him in a pleading tone. "Let me die. Please Duo just let me die." Duo looked at him shocked before shaking his head visciously. "No way man you're not backing out on me there's too much left for you to do. There's too much left for you." Duo sobbed as unwilling as he was to the thought of tears but his best friend, the one that took him in under his wing wanted to die right in front of him and there was nothing he could, they were so far from the hospital that Duo knew he probably wouldn't make it but he still hoped.  
  
\ Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort Suffocation No breathing Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm  
  
Bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong Would it be right If I took mylife tonight Chances are that I might Mutilation out of sight  
  
And I'm contemplating suicide/  
  
"Come on man your not going to die on me, not like this, we all need you here. Your one of our best friends and you can't leave us. YOU CAN'T!" Duo yelled furiously before Quatre smiled his last and fell into the last slumber he would ever have.  
  
\Cause I'm losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Losin my sight Losin my mind Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine Nothing's alright Nothing is fine I'm running and I'm crying I can't go on living this way I can't go on Living this way Nothing is right/  
  
Quatre Rebarba-Winner, time of death 6:46 PM, December 24, A.C 197, Christmas eve.  
  
A week later everyone gathered at the cemetary to bid farewell to the one person the thought would outlive them all, he was always happy and always smiling and that's the thing that threw them off the scent of his depression and his love for a man who never knew they shared there hearts with one another. 


End file.
